finn love
by Simple Name
Summary: Finn loves do not own adventure time
1. Chapter 1

Hi reader fanfiction story of Finn love from 3 povs.

_Finn_

_**The girl I love is…**_

It started a week ago. Me and Jake on our way to Candy Kingdom. PB greets us with the normal you want us to do PB. I need you to put a new coating on wall. Do you know how long it will take. She walk down from the throne and kiss me in the cheek. My face turn bright red. I said to Jake lets just do it.

_4 hours later_

Almost done I say. Finished I yell *with both frits in the air*! Marceline fly by me. Hey Marce. Hi winne she say with a evil grin. Jake already at the house I say. Want to hangout Marce? Yeah Finn. Me and Marce walk(she float really). We reach her house. She let me in. I lay on brick hard couch. Uncomfortable I try my best to relax. Marceline steam her bass guitar playing How to Love. When I was alone my heart beat faster.

I reach over and kiss her. After the shock she join in. The kiss felt like it last for days. I try to break away then she bite my lip. A little blood I don't care. The world was blur.(sorry not good at cute stuff). I break the kiss . I say I have to go home, Jake waiting on me. I never ran so fast ever in my life.

How you like my story review


	2. Chapter 2

Thxs dudes almost stop because of some stuff. Major thxs to bleedman-is-bomb. Chapter 2.

_**Finn pov**_

I burst though the door. The noise woke Beemo. Beemo rub his eyes `` Finn is that you"? I sneak pass Beemo. I put on my red

pajamas. I try to sleep but I can't. Then I think of Marceline and drift off. I wake up to the smell of coffee. I see Beemo talking to

Jake. ``I saw Finn walk in home about midnight" says Beemo. `` I saw Finn talking to Marceline.

I fall down the step. Jake and Beemo stared. I get up with Jake help. Beemo L.M.C.O {laughing my can off}. I stared a hole through him. Beemo Scared he cut himself off. I walk out to go see PB. I arrived to Candy Kingdom. The candy people greet me with`` hello and waves. Peppermint butler greet me. I need to see the princess I say.

PB say Hi Finn the human boy. I say how you know you some one… love you? PB says come her. Then she say fellow me. I her to room. The room was pink with a balchme. She set down taffy bed. She say sit Finn. I down next to PB. She says do you love me Finn?

I say yes with the biggest smile. She says I love you with all my heart. I lean in for a kiss. PB meet me halfway. _[ still suck with cute things. So bare with me.} _PB's lips are so soft. Time stop ,but it feel weird. Is this the girl I really love? I turn around and saw Marceline. Her eyes fill with rage.

All hell will break losses. _**Review. Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING STRONG LAGNGUE

_Chapter 3 _

_**Finn pov**_

Marceline land in the room. PB called the Royal Guard to Marce. They out number her. Marce yells at PB "you boyfriend stealing **BITCH!"**PB retaliates with "you blood sucking hag". Marce yells

"Finn help the guards overwhelm me". In my mind I love … Marceline!

I pull my golden sword attack the guards. Marceline turn into her bat form then move outside. I jump off stage. Marce catch my by the ankle. Carrying me to her cave. We landed on the hard dirt. Marce turn back into human form. I need to explain to Marce I say to myself. "Marce do love me" I say. Marce says "I don't Finn". " I'll give you answer tomorrow Finn" says Marce. "Ok" I sadly.

I begin walk to the tree house. Fuck I really screwed things up with Marceline yell. I just walk in the tree house. "Jake, Beemo were are you guys?" "Jake this isn't funny" I yell . Did the royal guards took th…. Surprise! Beemo and Jake jump out behind the coach. Happy b-day Finn Jake says with glad. "Me and Beemo invited every one in Ooo to come.

"Holy cow!" I yell doing 3 back flip I say. Our first guest is here Beemo say. The Party Bears are here! They set up speakers, lights, stemmers, and

a DJ. LSP dancing "lumping her but off." Marceline shows up.

Review what you think Marce bring or say

REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hey guys I have a editor Drum roll plz Richardkori!_

Finn povMarce show up with a present "Finn we need to talk" she whisper in my ear I smiled and then lead her to the roof. " Marce love you, I will do any thing for you, will you be my girlfriend?" I say sincerely. "Finn I'm not sure your ready for this"She said unsure "Being my boyfriend means you have to be a you sure you want to see all your friends die?" she say sadly. "Yes" I say surely."Finn close your eyes." Marce said. She bit in my neck. It hurt like ** but I endure it. One minute passed and I passed out. I woke up in my bed I was feeling great. I started to put on my usual cloths. I walked outside my skin felt like it was burning, I quickly ran back inside. I touched my neck I felt two holes "Holy cow!" I yelled with huge grin "I need to find a umbrella and talk to Marceline." I said as I looked for umbrella until I found one it was a green and blue umbrella. I began my walk to Marceline house but, then I found a note on her door, I looked closely and began to read Finn,Finn I need to see my Dad be back Love,MarceI smiled at the note "I guess I walked here for nothing then" I sighed and began to walk back I'll just see my love tomorrow.

A/N Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

There you go hot and fresh LOL tell me if I need to fix something!Hey guys don't forget to review!Chapter 5Finn povI began to walk home from Marceline house. Then….*bam!* I'm being dragged away by the Royal guards, to a dungeon, One of the guards turns and says "You! Finn the human boy have been arrested." They yelled"For what? I haven't done anything." I protested, then the guard started to explain."Your being arrested for, assaulting Princess Bubblegum." My jaw drops to the ground. All the Royal guards started t leave then PB came down the stairs. She stares at me and says " Finn you know not to break a princess' heart, If you leave that blood sucking hag of yours and be mine boyfriend I'll drop the charges." My eyes were now filled with rage, I broke through the wall and started to fly to the tree house.I then yell to PB " Never no way in hell will I ever leave Marceline for you bitch!". I then started to make my way home, I finally did I took about a minute.57mins ago


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys don't forget to 's povI burst though the door I see two people, there was one boy with short black hair with brown skin and a girl with long dark blonde hair with light skin. I then yelled "Freeze thieves!"The boy look back to see who justed yelled, he saw me and said," Wait don't..." I pull my sword and attack the girl pull put two ruby daggers and threw them at me. The boy pull out two onyx swords I block the dagger with my golden sword the boy charge he were faster then me he then duck the girl jumps on the boys back, then throws four daggers at me. I was shocked I couldn't move the daggers pin my clothes to the wall. The boy then came closer and said, " Listen kid were not thieves, my name is Evan and friend here is Ann"Ann then came forward and asked," What's your name?" I looked at her realizing my mistake "My name is Finn" I said, I then looked closer at Evan, he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. I turned to the girl who was wearing blue jeans too and black shirt. I the asked them"Are you human?" They look at each other and said in unison "Yes we're human like you Finn".

dont steal my people Even/Ann


	7. Chapter 7

Finn's povAfter my meeting with Evan and Ann we traded stories about our adventures we had. We all ended up laughing about the situations Evan then said, "Ann and I were traveling around Ooo for you. We heard stories about your heroic feats." Ann then began to talk " Where is your dog Jake?"She asked. I said, "He's probably with Lady." Then I paused "Wait how old are you guys?" I said, " I'm 13 and Ann is…"*crack* Ann punch Evan in the jaw. Evan asked in pain" Ow, what was that for Ann?" Ann stares at Evan then says." Learn when to shut up." She warned, Evan just looked then started to look around "What time is it?" He asked I looked at the clock and said, "Midnight."Evan then asked me" Can we crash here for a little bit?" I then answered" Yea, you guys can crash here."PB pov"That spoiled brat I want him dead!" I yelled "I want the best assassinates here now!""Don't look no farther." A voice said, Me-mow then came out the shadows. I laughed at the size of the cat."You can't be serious." I laughed." If I can't kill Finn in one month, I'll be your pet." Me-mow said. " OK, your bet is accepted ." I said not


	8. Chapter 8

Songfic chapter

_Finn pov_

I woke up to see Jake looking at me with a bleak look " What the math Jake stop looking at me like that." I asked creep then asked, "Who downstairs sleeping on the couch Finn?" I chuckled and said," It's a long story a Jake."A hour laterEvan, Ann ,and me then finally told Jake what happen I then asked Ann and Evan "Would you guys like to see my girlfriend?" They then looked at each other and said," Heck yeah!".I then went to get my umbrella, when I found it we started to walk out Ann then asked while walking out " Who's your girlfriend Finn?"I smiled and I said, " Marceline."30 minutesWe then arrival at Marceline's place I knock on the door we waited for awhile until Marce opened the door and give me a hug. She notice two new people she looked strangely at them and then whispered in my ear " Finn who are they?" Before I could answer, Evan introduced himself and Ann."Oh I'm Evan and this is my friend Ann "He said as Ann waved.I whispered to Marce "I'll talk to you later." We all walked inside and notice a drum set and guitars. Marceline notices and said "Shit " Evan stared at the sliver drums but, Ann stares harder then Evan at the white guitar. I asked looking at them "Do know how to play." Evan and Ann say with a huge smile " Yeah."

Marceline then goes in front of the instruments "Evan go on the drums, Ann go on any guitar" said Marceline. Evan then goes on the drums as Ann picks the white guitar. Marceline then goes up to each of them and whispers in their ears then she starts to get ready. " This song is for Finn!." " ( DO NOT OWN YOU BELONG TO ME by Taylor Swift)

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<p>

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<br>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
>Hey, isn't this easy?<p>

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<br>You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<p>

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<br>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<br>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<p>

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<br>You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
>All this time, how could you not know?<br>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me<p>

A tear fall from my eye Evan then looked at Ann and give her a run up to me and give me a kiss.  
><p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's povI then turn to Marce and said. "It's my turn to sing." I then whisper to Evan and Ann to tell them what to play. (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG)I begin to sing" Love leaps into motion trying to keep hanging on When I need a reason to wake up I find you turning Laughing and smiling Love you girl but sometimes I feel like you leave me behind Now you don't have it mind it I'll find you shinning Everyday by day Singing love, My sister In this world, Where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine someday Remember playing in the backyard Hiding myself in your eyes It seems you never could catch me I find you crying, Weeping in darkness Singing love, my sister In this world, where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine someday Love leaps into motion trying to keep hanging on When I need a reason to wake up I find you turning, laughing and smiling. Singing love, my sister In this world where everyone is lonely Everything will be fine some other day... Some other day.… Some other day.…"I then felt a sharp pain in my back, I started to yell in pain Evan, Ann, and Marceline rush over to me. I looked at my skin and it turn a gray-greenish color I then yelled " What the math, who did that?" Marce grabbed me and carry me to the hospital, she flew through the door leaving Evan and pulled out a box out of his book bag, the box transform into a hover board "Hop on Ann." Evan said as Ann went on the hover board. Ann grabbed onto Evan's waist, Evan started the hoverboard and went off to the Finn's mindI remember this thing it happen to Jake… His skin turn gray like mines. I think more and more then it hit me ME-MOW!


	10. Chapter 10

FINN'S povI whispered to Evan and Ann about Me-Mow. They began to walk away then Marce asked them "Where are you guys going?"Evan looked at her and said" To get some…um…" Ann then blurted out "Where going to get an antidote for Finn."Before they can leave Princess Doctor walk in and said "Theirs no cure for Finn he dies in one hour." Everybody jaw drop to the ground. Finn then looked away " Ann go to Jake and Beemo." 55 minutesMarce eyes become watery. I try to kiss her but she smelled garlic. "The only way you can live is to drink blood." Marceline Stepped forward and said, "Have mine".I looked at him shocked and said, "Are sure? It's really painful Evan" He nods and sticks out his neck. I begin bite into his neck. Evan passes out from the pain. I leave enough blood for him to live. I felt great but, Evan was still knocked out. I said, "When Evan wakes I will kill Me-Mow and the person who hired him."

Sorry for the short chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for not updating windstorm (Editor/Note Yea same here sucked so much) LAST CHAPTER :(Finn povEvan began to wake up. Evan said" I feel weird." Ann shakes Evan hard as she could. Marce asked me "Where could Me-mow be?" I said, " I have an idea." 10 minutes later(Outside of PB's castle)Evan threw out his cube. It transforms into battle suit(If you play Project Exonaut Grimm suit you'll know what I'm talking about.) Then he jumped in. Ann threw her cube. It looked like a Corus. Marceline said," I got a plan" She then started to explain it to them.2 minutes laterMarce said " Got it." We all nod. Evan and Ann busted though the front. Then all guards rush to stop them. Marce and I floated silently up to the stage. We saw Me-Mow and PB talking with the biggest grin. My eyes turn red in anger. I dashed toward PB and push her to the wall. Marce got Me-Mow and threw him as hard she could.I hear PB begging, "Please don't kill me please Finn." I open my mouth bites into PB's neck drain her of here blood. After I killed her, her skin turn -mow pov I fly through the air. My fur begins to burn. I look down to see volcano spurting up lava. I can't stop moving. I see hell hound smiling as I go in the lava. Review so you can be in my new story


End file.
